My Secret Obsession
by Stellar-Kill
Summary: A little crazy story I thought up on some free time. Sephiroth becomes obsessed with Sora after being beat by him. yaoi fair warning. n.n' R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

My Secret Obsession  
  
By: Angelistical06 Fallenangelz06@hotmal.com ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting  
  
"C'mon Seph! You're killing me here!" The little annoying goat man groaned.  
  
"Like I said before, until you give me a challenge, I'm through fighting." Sephiroth concluded as he sat down on a bleacher. He was certainly done fighting, every athlete strong enough to get through the Hades Cup he had fought and defeated effortlessly.  
  
"I know this must seem like a cake walk right now, but there's bound to be at least-"  
  
"Save it. No one can last three minutes in the arena with me." He smirked at his own comment. The little goat dude dropped his head and sighed. His greatest side show effort was crumbling before his beady eyes. Then as he was about to walk away, an idea hit him.  
  
"Say, there IS one person who might interest you..." A greedy grin engulfed his face.  
  
"Oh, yeah?...Who?" Curiosity hung low in his voice.  
  
"Him." The short goat creature pointed to a brunette boy. He was busy laughing at something the tall idiotic dog had said. Sephiroth frowned in disbelief.  
  
"You dare to insult me?"  
  
"No, no, no! This kid is a junior hero! Just take a look at his stats." He unrolled a scroll showing all of Sora's accomplishments in the tournaments. "See? He's won every Cup, 'cept yours that is..."  
  
After a moment of debate, the silver haired man made his mind up. "Fine. I'll fight him. And he better be as great as you make him out to be." He walked away to the fighting arena nonchalantly. He had nothing better to do, might as well.  
  
"Hey wait! Do a flashy entrance will ya?!" The goat dude shouted. Sephiroth stopped in his tracks.  
  
"...Don't push it, little man." He warned coolly, fed up with his flashy light teleportation from the sky trick. After waiting in the ring for a good ten minutes, the blue eyed boy finally made his way there. Once stepping in, the invisible boundary sprang up and the fight was on.  
  
"You ready, boy?" He reached for his masamune with a confident smile. This was going to be way too easy.  
  
"It's Sora and I'm ready for anything you got." Sora grinned childishly, gripping on to his key blade.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to offend you..." he laughed then lunged at him with amazing force, surprising Sora.  
  
"W'oh!" He ducked and dodge rolled away. "How about a warning next time?" Sora glided towards him landing a few aerial hits. Sephiroth brushed them off and teleported behind him. (a/n: don't you hate when he does that?) Leaving a shower of feathers behind him.  
  
"No warnings!" He swung and landed a nice hit in his back. Then followed it up with a wall of surrounding fire, crisping the teen.  
  
"..owie.." Sora stumbled over and away.  
  
"You can do it, Sora!" Donald cheered from the bleachers.  
  
"Yeah, show that bully who's boss!" Goofy followed up behind his partner. "You think he can really beat him?" he whispered to the duck.  
  
"No chance." Donald whispered back.  
  
Sephiroth glared at the allies, sucking his teeth at them. "Just give up now. It's useless." he diverted his attention back to Sora who was digging in his pocket for a potion or something.  
  
"No, never!" sighing at his failure to find anything, he had another idea. "Hey, Sephiroth! Your shoes are untied."  
  
He laughed slightly. "Do I look stupid to you, kid? I don't have shoe laces..."  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Sora crossed his arms, "Then what's those?"  
  
Sephiroth looked down puzzled. "What's what?" he mumbled.  
  
"Ha!" Sora laughed and landed a sneak combo on the man.  
  
"Urg!...you little cretin!" He fell back getting ready to teleport and knock Sora into another dimension.  
  
"No you don't!" the brunette stepped on his coat tail, stopping him.  
  
"Eh?! Get off me!" He grabbed his coat and yanked it from under Sora's foot. "You're beginning to piss me off." Sora gave him a cheesy smile.  
  
"Then you really gonna hate this!" the teen jumped back. "Power!" He flung his key blade at him, making direct contact with his forehead.  
  
"What the-?!" he held his head. Sora threw it again. "-hell?!!" Sephiroth stepped back, blinded by pain.  
  
"Haha!" Sora chuckled with joy as he threw it again...missing his target. "Aww man. Ok, one more time." he threw it for a last time. That got him.  
  
Sephiroth grimaced in pain. Placing a finger at his nostril, he withdrew it; raising an eyebrow at the crimson liquid that stained his gloved finger. This amused him slightly, it was about time he sustained an injury. But he had to make sure that was his last injury from that boy.  
  
"What?" Sora questioned confused. "Why are you smiling at me? Aren't you mad?" he blushed slightly. Sephiroth was indeed smiling.  
  
"Interesting. My first injury and it's from a kid." he hissed. It was time to take him out.  
  
"I'm not a kid exactly." He eyed the strange man as he leaped into the corner of the ring. A dark smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Sin...Harvest." he whispered evilly. A small little purple halo appeared over Sora's head.  
  
"Hmm? What's this?" Sora looked up, as the ring fell down onto his body, sucking his health away. "Ahh!"  
  
"It's the end!" Sephiroth teleported over bringing a herd of black feathers with him. Raising his ridiculously long sword up, he beamed happily as he was well on his way to winning,...again. Thinking fast (or panicking) Sora grabbed a feather and stuck it up Sephiroth's nose. "...Eh-ha?!" Sephiroth fell back, he was knocked off guard. Sora quickly healed himself while his challenger fought off an onslaught of sneezes.  
  
"Ah..ah....." Sephiroth was fighting back the sneeze. Sora stood there watching the funny man closely. "Ah....AHCOOO!" he sniffed a little bit, regaining his composer.  
  
"God bless you." Sora said cheerfully, trying to think up a finishing blow. This guy was dangerous.  
  
"You...I'll kill you!" his green eyes glared at the boy murderously. Making a fool of him like that. He'll pay for that one.  
  
"Here goes!" Sora changed his footing. 'I know! My Sonic Blade technique will definitely finish him off!' with that thought, he sprung into action.  
  
"What?!" Sephiroth had no time to get on defense for he was too busy thinking up murder plots. One hit after another was delivered onto him. 'His speed!' he thought as he was hit by the blur of bright colors. The last hit was the finisher. Sora stopped behind him, key blade still out stretched in front of him. A dignified smirk on his face.  
  
"This...isn't happening.." Sephiroth closed his eyes and fell to the floor. He lost, to a mere boy! The cool pavement hit him fast, a little too fast. Was he really that hurt?  
  
"Alright! That's the power of the..." he looked down at his weapon, in thought. "uh...Keyblade! Yeah that's it.." He glimpsed down to the fallen man he barely beat. "Um...good fight, Sephiroth." Not getting a response, he left the arena with the duck and dog. Sephiroth didn't bother getting up right away. He was too humiliated, well his ego told him that. When he did finally get up, he could feel himself being stared at by the other contestants. One even snickered. The nerve!  
  
Rage filled him as he walked out the arena. He stopped at the doors to the lobby, clutching his fists. "SHUT UP! BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL!!" he snapped before leaving. Nearly knocking the doors off the hinges, he busted into the lobby. He gasped to find the brunette still there, leaning against the wall with his arms behind his head.  
  
"Oh!" He pushed himself off the wall and walked to him. "I just wanted to say good match properly." Sora held out his hand.  
  
Sephiroth looked at his hand then at him with a threatening glare.  
  
"...Uh.." Sora slowly withdrew his hand. "It was a close match-"  
  
"Get out of my face."he spat and pushed past him. Sora stumbled back, catching his balance.  
  
"Hey! What's the deal?" he called to him.  
  
Sephiroth looked over his shoulder, "Don't you have an universe to save or something?" he left the boy standing there. 


	2. Chapter 2: Get Outta My Mind

My Secret Obsession  
  
By: Angelistical06 Fallenangelz06@hotmal.com ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Get outta my mind  
  
"Damn it!! Go home!" He pushed himself inside his hotel room through the mob of fan girls. Leaning against his door, he locked it closed.  
  
"Sephy!! Sephy!!" They chanted outside. Pounding mindlessly on the door.  
  
He sat on his bed as he heard the hotel keeper yell and cuss out the mob of girls...and a few guys. "Get the hell outta here, you twits!" The old woman bellowed as she swatted people with her broom. He kicked off his boots and took off his coat, observing the huge boot imprint at the bottom.  
  
"Blasted kid!" He fused out loud, dusting it off. 'His fighting techniques were so childish...' he thought to himself. 'Yet so happy...so innocent...' Sephiroth trailed on. Wait, what was he doing thinking about Sora so hard? Getting up, he tried to think of other things. 'Better get something to eat...wonder what Sora's doing. Stupid kid...' Once again, his thoughts wondered back to the brunette boy. "What's my problem? Why can't I get that..that child out my head?!" He grabbed his boots and a shirt. "I need some air. I got hit with that key thing a little too hard, that's all." he reassured his self as he got redressed and left out. "Better take the alley way." He headed to his balcony and leaped down.  
  
"AAhhh!" someone screeched.  
  
"Hey-! Get the hell out the way!" he shouted as he nearly landed on some blue eyed idiot. Flipping skillfully, he manage to dodge the person. "Watch where you're walking!" He turned around about ready to knock the person out from sheer frustration.  
  
"It's you! Funny meeting you here." The brunette boy smiled. "And if I recall, you were the one jumping outta windows." he added on. Sephiroth smiled absent mindedly. His infatuation was back, and a part of him was glad.  
  
"You followed me here or something?" he asked calmly, holding back his excitement.  
  
"Nope, I didn't know you were staying here too. My room is right over there." He pointed left of Sephiroth's room making his green eyes light up with a small inkling of anxiety.  
  
"Have you eaten yet?"  
  
"Uh, no...I spent all my munny on items..." His stomach gurgled loudly. Sephiroth placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gently squeeze. Sora redden immediately.  
  
"How 'bout...I treat you to something?" he asked him quietly, not sure what he was saying exactly. Sora wasn't either.  
  
"But, I thought you hated me..." He pouted innocently, rendering himself wanted even more. Sephiroth shook his head slowly.  
  
"I don't hate you. I was just...surprised! That's all. Now," He guided him towards the pub, "Let's get something to eat."  
  
"Sure! So does that mean, we're friends?" Sora skipped along side him.  
  
"Hmm...why the hell not? Nothings wrong with an immaculate friendship..." he answered with a fake smile of agreement. He wanted more than friendship, he wanted Sora.  
  
"Sora! Get away from him!" a voice called behind them. They both stopped walking and looked over their shoulder.  
  
"Squall!" Sora chirped happily. Sephiroth snickered.  
  
"It's Leon..." he sweat-dropped. "Anyway!" he waved the subject off impatiently, "Get back Sora, that guy is bad news.."  
  
"What are you talking about Squall, he's treating be to dinner." Sora explained as if no one has ever did that for him before. Sephiroth pulled him closer, giving Squall-er..ahem, Leon an icy look.  
  
"Yes, what ARE you talking about?" the young brunette smiled happily at his question.  
  
"It's LEON....You damn well know what I'm talking about! I know about you-"  
  
"You know nothing about me.." He concluded for Leon. "Now, Sora. You ready little buddy?" he gave him a friendly smile.  
  
"Sora listen! He's not doing it out of the kindness of his heart! He has no heart!..." Leon hollered at them as they walked away.  
  
"Silly Squall, he has to have a heart, or he wouldn't be living..." Sora replied without turning around...no way he was going to miss out on a free meal.  
  
"Duh.." Sephiroth added smugly.  
  
Leon stood there in the empty alleyway. A crisp wind flew past him and some crickets started chirping out of no where.. "And it's LEON!"  
  
~  
  
"So, I can have anything on the menu?" Sora glowed as he anxiously read over the food items.  
  
"Mmmhmm." he gave him a half-assed answer, too busy looking at what he wanted himself.  
  
"And what can I get you, kid?" the waitress asked Sora with her check book ready.  
  
"I'll have a cheeseburger, a hamburger, five tacos, one mexican pizza, two hot dogs, one large fry..." he went on for about fifteen minutes straight. Sephiroth and the waitress just waited for him to run out of air. When he finally did, she politely smiled and took the menu from him, handing it to the cook walking by.  
  
"And you, handsome?" she winked at Sephiroth.  
  
"I'll take a salad." He answered proudly. He was a vegetarian...go figure.  
  
"Wow, I big guy like you only eat salads? Are you single?" she blurted out while scribbling down his order. Sora giggled immaturely.  
  
"Uh, Sora!" he quickly changed the subject. "What do you want to drink?"  
  
"One soda will do."  
  
"Alright, and you sugar?" she smiled at him flirty like.  
  
"I'll take a Sora too." He closed the menu and sat it a side. They looked at him blankly. "What?"  
  
"According to you, you want a Sora with your salad." Sora laughed obliviously.  
  
"I-I meant...a soda as well!" he cleared his throat nervously. 'Way to go Seph!' he bashed himself He often calls himself "Seph", do to the fact that "Sephiroth" takes up a lot of thinking time.  
  
"Ok.." She switched away causing Sephiroth to shudder in disgust. He maybe wouldn't have minded the flirting if she didn't look like a hippo in mascara. Pushing past the hideous lady, he decided this was a good time to get to know his new play thing better.  
  
"I see you have a large appetite," he gave him a charming smile, making complete eye contact. "Where does it all go?"  
  
"Uh..." Sora blushed. Not everyday you get a genuine smile from a guy like him. "The toilet..." he answered bashfully not thinking if it would sound right or not.  
  
"Hhhmm.." He looked away, trying not to laugh at such an answer. "How amusing..."  
  
"Aww, wait. That was dorky...Can I try again?" He scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Hey Sora! How's our key bearer doing?" a light friendly female voice rang. Sephiroth instantly looked up with an angry glace. Who had the nerve to interrupt his alone time with his Sora?  
  
"Aeris! Hiya!" Sora smiled and reddened. He'd always had a secret crush on the older lady. She squeezed herself in and sat directly next to Sephiroth. He kept his cool and gave her a quick phony polite smile.  
  
"Why don't you take this and find a song you like on the jukebox?" she gave him a munny piece and he obediently speed away. Her smile faded as she took Sephiroth's water and drank some of it.  
  
"To what do I owe this pleasure?" he grumbled and sat back.  
  
"Leave him alone, Sephiroth." She answered coldly, quite unlike her. "He has a very important future ahead of him.." She took another sip, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"You people, I swear...like a bunch of broken records." He chuckled. "What makes you think I'm after him?"  
  
"Cut the bullshit, we all know you're not the type to make friends. Unless you want something, and you probably do, with your sick mind..." she placed the glass down with a thud.  
  
He placed an arm around her, pulling her close to him, she froze in fear. "How about you stay out of my affairs and I might let you live this time." He whispered in her ear, giving her a gentle kiss on the neck. Aeris sighed in appall. Satisfied, he moved back away from her.  
  
"Whatever, just get this through your insane mind," he laughed at such an insult. "You leave him alone. I mean it."  
  
"So you're threatening me now?"Aeris got up and tipped the glass of water into his lap. Jumping at the sudden burst of coldness in his lap, he eyed her intensely. Ready to rip her to shreds.  
  
"I don't know which one to choose!" he panted as he returned to them. Aeris gave him a caring smile.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find something you like. Well, I better run along now." She held her purse strap, giving Sephiroth a long hard stare, of course he returned it. Sora just sat down, looking around for the waitress and his food. "Goodbye, Sora. Take care." she was gone.  
  
"She's so nice." Sora swooned.  
  
"Yeah...just lovely..." Sephy grumbled, drying off the front of his pants with napkins.  
  
"What happened to you?" Sora pointed and laughed.  
  
"Water spilled.." Lucky they were black pants, so you couldn't really see it.  
  
"Food is here! Yay!" He bounced excitedly as the hippo looking lady placed many different plates in front of him. 


	3. Chapter 3: It All Comes Down To This

My Secret Obsession  
  
By: Angelistical06 Fallenangelz06hotmal.com   
  
Chapter 3: It all comes down to this  
  
"Man, that was good. Thanks Sephiroth." Sora patted his tight stomach, as they walked down the alley.  
  
"Don't mention it." he smiled at his little pal. Yeah right. As they continued to walk in silence, Sephiroth notice a small plastic card sticking out the brunette's pocket. 'That must be his card key...' Pulling off a fake stretch, he swiped the card from out Sora's pocket. 'I'll hold to this.'  
  
"I'm...sleepy now..." Sora eyes drooped and he yawned loudly.  
  
"We're almost at the hotel." placing a hand on top of the younger teen's head, he slipped the card key into his back pocket.  
  
"Are, your pants dry?"  
  
"uh.." he was caught off guard by that question. "...Yeah, pretty much. Why do you ask?" a smirk appeared on the inside.  
  
"Because...running with damp pants will be uncomfortable..." he yawned again, kicking a rock across the ground.  
  
"Running?...what?" he questioned him but soon found his answer. His senses were overwhelmed by a force. A huge force, coming they're way. He stopped, carefully looking around.  
  
"I see...fan girls.." Sora whispered. Out of nowhere the ground underneath then began to rumble. Faint screams came into hearing.  
  
"Damn it all!" He grabbed little Sora's hand and ran in the opposite direction. Swiftly turning a corner he halted, sending the teen right into his back.  
  
"Ow! Why'd you stop..?.." he trailed off as he saw the huge crowd of teen girls waiting for Sephiroth with glaring eyes and drooling mouths.  
  
"THERE HE IS!! OH MY GOD!! IT'S HIM!!" One girl shrieked erupting a massive wave of screams.  
  
"GO! AWAY! DAMN YOU ALL!" Sephiroth yelled at them and flew back around the corner just to find another group of girls waiting.  
  
"We have you now, Sephy!" some random fanatic raved. "Now be a good baddie, and kindly strip yourself of all your possessions." They all surrounded the two of them.  
  
"They have us trapped..." he whispered as him and Sora were forced into the back to back position. The crowd huddled together, entrapping them in the center.  
  
"Looks like we'll have to fight our way out of this one..." His Keyblade emerged out of nowhere. The older one stared in amazement wondering why his Masamune never did that. "Let's go!" Sora flew into action, whacking fan girls out the way like flies with the handle.  
  
"Sora! Other way around." he ordered while carefully knocking crazed girls off him.  
  
"Oh, yeah..." he flipped it around. "Much better."  
  
"Awww... It's little Sora! He's so adorable!" some overweight girl shouted.  
  
"Is that like, their battle cry!?" Sora shivered as girls pulled at his shirt, trying to bring him down.  
  
"Goddamn it! Stop!" Sephiroth slammed two girls into each other. But more girls replaced them. They leaped on top of him creating a dog pile. "I can't, breathe!" he shouted at the rallied fans.  
  
"Get his shirt!! Get Sephiroth's shirt!" One managed to get his shirt off him, attracting more girls over as the fought over it. Seeing a clearing, he quickly crawled from under them, scurrying to his feet.  
  
"Help me!" The teen gagged as a huddle of girls played tug-of-war over him. He tried biting random hands as the sprung out and reached for things on him, however it only attracted more squeals of delight.  
  
"He bit me!! I'm never washing my hand again!" Some girl pulled at his chain, trying to get anything off him.  
  
"Hold on, Sora!" Sephiroth came busting out newly developing crowds of more and more fans. "Wait," He stopped. "What am I doing?" Remembering he can teleport, he pushed a girl into another creating a domino effect. Also, Giving him the space he needed to materialize away.  
  
"It HURTS!" Sora whimpered, about to give up fighting them off. He closed his eyes and quit resisting, too tired to struggle anymore. His head pounded as the high pitch screams penetrated his nerves. "...This is it.." While he let his body free fall, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist. He shot his head up to see sharp green eyes pierce down into his.  
  
"Just relax." He whispered to him as he tighten his grip around him. Taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes, he relaxed and concentrated his power.  
  
"What are..?.." Sora began.  
  
"Don't move." Sephiroth warned quietly. The fans continually tugged at them. He was tired of them, they were steadily coming at them non-stop and it was only one thing to do. "DIE!" He shouted, reopening his eyes. He cast an enormous wall of fire from behind him straight down the alleyway. Sora watched in awe as the barrier of fire passed over them. He held his arm out and gasped, as he wasn't burned. The wall blazed everything and everyone in its path, shouts of pain filled the air. Many tried to run away, but wasn't able to out run the rushing fire behind them.  
  
"Oh my God! I'm being fried my Sephy!!" Some girl cheered for joy as she ran down the alley, on fire and eventually was charred to a crisp.  
  
"Wow..." The azure eyed teen murmured looking at the piles and piles of ashes.  
  
"You liked that?" He said in a soft voice, gradually releasing his hold on him. Sora took his chance and walked around the dark and smoking grounds. Stopping ever so often to poke a pile of cinder with his Keyblabe.  
  
"That was WAY better than my petty fire attack." He turned to look at the taller man. "But, why wasn't I burned along with the girls?"  
  
"I protected you." He tossed some silver strands from his face egotistically. Sora nodded and rubbed his eyes. "You're tired...you should get some sleep."  
  
"Nun-uh...I'm just a little winded." He lied, badly.  
  
Dusting his pants off, he smiled at his childishness. "Sure. Well, I'm going. Later kid." Waving him off, he went upstairs to his room. He was tired as well, that whole big wall of fire and protection thing pretty much drained him. Fumbling with his door, he immediately laid down on his bed. "Damn girls..." he was topless and scratched up because of them. A shower is what he wanted, but in his state, he couldn't dream of standing up that long.  
  
The teen slowly dragged himself up the stairs, past Seph's room and to his own. Yawning for the millionth time, he lethargically dug in his pocket for his card key. "Hmm? This is strange..." what on earth could he have done with his key? "I know I put it somewhere..." Sora dug around in all his pockets, even inside his shoes. Heaving a deep sigh, he leaned against his door. "Now what?..." An idea hit him, he'll just see if he could spend the night with his new "buddy". 'I hope he won't mind.' a thought flew past his head as he slowly balled his fist and reached over to knock on the other door.  
  
Sephiroth smiled inwardly as he shuffled Sora's card key between his fingers. In a matter of time, he should be knocking at his door, asking about his lost key. A knock abruptly cut the silence. "Right on schedule." He tucked the card key under his mattress and opened the door.  
  
"Hey, s-sorry to bother you but...I've lost my key..." he trailed on shyly.  
  
"..and you want to know if you can stay here with me 'til the morning?" He finished the request for the teen. Sora folded his arms behind his head, blushing harder with a cheesy smile. With a few moments of wordlessness, Sephiroth turned around and walked away, leaving the door opened. "I suppose."  
  
"Thanks a lot!" He closed the door behind him. His room was larger than Sora's, and better decorated. "I see they gave you the royal treatment..." he pouted as he stood in a corner. The silver haired man snickered and searched his drawer for something to sleep in. Sora remained in his corner, too shy to move around. He wasn't sure how to behave around him. And he most definitely didn't want to tick him off.  
  
"You...don't have to stand in the corner, Sora." he chuckled and went into the bathroom.  
  
"..Ok..." Sora murmured and sat on the floor.  
  
Sephiroth changed into his all black sleeper pants and ran a comb through his freshly tangled hair. Deeming on how to handle the situation, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Green eyes peered back him, a little fatigued but attentive never the less. 'This is an interesting predicament...' a grin crept across his lips. It was the perfect opportunity to take what he wanted, and leave the boy. An all too perfect plan! But why was something nagging him about it? Could he have mistakenly befriended the kid? No. The feelings he held inside were more solid than a measly friendship. This was becoming more and more perplexing by the minute. And it was beginning to frustrate him.  
  
Finally, after great mental deliberation, he made up his mind to take and ditch. Not caring if he was about to forsake any kind of developing attachments he or the kid held. He left the solitude of the bathroom and re-entered the bedroom. Determination set deep in his eyes as he scanned the room for him. "Sora?" Light breathing cut his search as he glazed upon the sleeping body occupying his floor. He took a closer look, kneeling down. He slept so tranquilly, a slight smile on his face. "I can't wake him.." he thought out loud, kicking himself hard in the inside. Grabbing an extra sheet, he gently placed it over him. "Goodnight, kid." 


	4. Chapter 4: Is This Suppose To Happen?

My Secret Obsession By: Angelistical06  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Kingdom Hearts characters! I'm not making a profit either, so no suing for you!  
  
Chapter 4: Is this Suppose to Happen?  
  
Morning came quickly to the small town of...er, Traverse Town. The sunlight crept above the horizon and sent small beams of light over rooftops. The rays of light shot through windows, and unto the sleeping faces of the civilians. One particular civilian, found that quite annoying. Because he was lacking in the art of nature or some crap like that.  
  
Sora stirred at the hot bright light shining on his face. With a slight grumble he, buried himself deeper into the mattress and pulled the covers over his head. "That's much better." The teen settle back down into a light slumber. The bed was way more comfortable than his lumpy box in his room. Which meant he wasn't in his bed, but if he wasn't in his bed where was he?  
  
"Wait!" He jumped straight up looking around at his surroundings. His eyes scanned the whole room, corner to corner. Slowly, his memory came flowing in. But how he made it from the floor to the bed was still an unsolved mystery. Sora relaxed a bit more, leaning back against the pillow. "Well while I'm here, might as well enjoy it." He wiggled his toe under the covers absorbing the consolation. His shoes where neatly tucked away be the wall, accompanying his jacket on a chair. "He must be a neat freak, like Riku..."  
  
The door to the room opened and a tall figure came in, smiling pleasantly. "I just like being neat." he responded to Sora's out loud thought. He didn't really think of himself as a neat freak, more of a tidy cat then anything else. Like the kitty litter.  
  
"Oh hey!" Sora waved. "Thanks again for letting me spend the night, but you could've left me on the floor." He blushed a little at the kind gesture. Sephiroth came fully in, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"You looked uncomfortable on the floor." he sat down on the edge of the bed, holding a gentle look in his green eyes. His silver hair lay slick on the back of his jacket, still slightly wet from an earlier shower. He gazed upon his new found center of affection, Sora. The teen was suffering from some serious bed hair, but his blue eyes shined brilliantly never the less. A light smile showed on his lips and a small shade of red covered his cheeks. It was bizarre how he could pick up so many characteristics in one simple glance. Maybe it was one of his powers, he didn't know.  
  
Sora felt uneasy at the intensity of the look he was receiving. Perhaps he was so bashful because he found the guy attractive. No, that's not right. He was a guy too, and he wasn't suppose to think that way about another guy. Ok, well maybe he was scared of him, a little. Even though he beat him, that was a total fluke. This man could control fire. Fire hurts like hell. Sora's eyes dropped to his lap. "Well thanks anyway I guess."  
  
Sephiroth laid back, kind of tired himself. He's not always up before dawn, but the sleeping body on his floor was filling his head with unanswered questions. So, he decided to get up and take a walk, a very long walk. Since it was so early, he didn't have to worry about what was left of fan girls. "Don't mention it." he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath of relaxation. Then there was silence.  
  
Sora watched him quietly, wondering what to do. 'Why does everyone say he's evil? He's a nice guy.' He couldn't see him going around killing people, overlooking the fact that he killed off a bunch of fan girls. The brunette pondered a few moments, listening to the light breaths escaping the older guy's nostrils. 'Is he...asleep?...one way to find out.' Sora reached out a hand and slowly, VERY slowly, brought it closer to his face. 'Why am I doing this?! Am I crazy?!' a voice shouted at him from the inside. 'Shhh! You'll wake him, voice!' another voice shouted at the other. 'Sorry..' He bit his lip as his finger was less than a inch from his resting face. His heart started pounding. 'What if he sets me on fire?'  
  
Taking a silent gulp, he placed a finger on his cheek. He held his breath, expecting a shout or stab with the Masamune. Nothing happened. Sora's muscles relaxed, now what to do since that was out of his system?  
  
"Are you satisfied?" he whispered with out opening his eyes. Sora nearly flew back against the head board in pure fright.  
  
"I'm sorry! I just-! You were-!...oh, man..." Sora blurted on and on as if that would explain his actions.  
  
"Are you curious about me, Sora?" he asked quietly, half hoping he would say yes.  
  
"Uh...I guess. Maybe" the brunette calmed down a bit, dropping his head. He was very curious about him. "Ok, like why did Aeris tell you to leave me alone? I heard her you know....and Leon as well. What did they mean by that?"  
  
This brought Sephiroth's eyes open. He knew Sora would come around to asking him that. "Well, it's complicated."  
  
Sora frowned. He was tired of people avoiding his questions. "So what's that suppose to mean? I wouldn't understand it?"  
  
He sat up, giving him his wanted attention. "No, not like that." Sora scooted closer, interested in the topic. "Let's just say, I've done some...unfriendly things in the past." Yeah, that was it.  
  
"Oh...must've been really mean." Sora laughed childishly. This made Sephiroth smile too, which made Sora stop laughing and blush again systematically.  
  
"Hey, why are you so bashful with me?" He placed a hand on his shoulder. Sora reacted immediately with a nervous chuckle.  
  
"I-I'm not bashful!" a fake laugh filled his voice. He was such a bad liar.  
  
"So if I were to.." he moved his hand from the brunette's shoulder to his cheek, "do this, you wouldn't blush?" Sora desperately held back a tremble and blushing.  
  
"Nope." he squeaked. Sephiroth decided to push on, maybe he'll actually get some where. He stroke Sora's cheek with his thumb. The teen quickly diverted his eyes, unable to keep eye contact.  
  
"Look at me." he whispered.  
  
"I am."  
  
"No, you're not." Sora brought his eyes back to older one's. "That's better." he removed his hand and trailed it down to his back, rubbing it gently. Sora blinked a few times in confusion. Was he being seduced?  
  
"Uh..." Sora started.  
  
"Don't speak." the green eyed guy said smoothly, placing a finger on his soft lips. Then tracing it down to his chin. Never loosing eye contact.  
  
"Ok." the brunette peeped. He had no idea what was going on, but it was intriguing him. New feelings were being presented to him, kind of scary, but a little part of him was happy and wanted more.  
  
"Have you ever felt like you needed to be with someone?" Sephiroth questioned him out the blue.  
  
"W-What do you mean?" He was trembling a little. 'Woh, this feels weird. Is this suppose to happen?' his mind asked itself.  
  
Leaning over, he placed a gentle kiss on the teen's lips. Hoping to get a outcome from him. Sora froze. That was his first kiss, and he didn't know how to respond. Especially since it was with one of the most unlikely people. "Did you feel anything then?" he asked still only a few inches from his face.  
  
"Y-Yeah, I felt lips." he answered loosing his eye contact again. The older one smirked, not requesting eye contact again. He probably was new to this.  
  
"Did you like it?" He kissed him again, but this time a little more aggressively. A muffled moan came from within Sora as he held on to him. Sephiroth eased his hands to the brunette's side, tenderly pushing him to lay down. Sora obeyed as Sephiroth eased on top, their lips never parted.  
  
Sora's head laid into the soft white pillows, his hands becoming entangled in long silver strands. He didn't know why he was enjoying this, was it wrong to? Sephiroth was going through his own troubles. Do he listen to wait his body tells him or his heart? He kissed the brunette deeper; his yearning for Sora growing greater by the minute. Somehow, Sephiroth managed to break away from the kiss, leaving Sora gasping for air.  
  
"Uh..." Sora couldn't think straight, what the hell was going on? "I...liked it, but this is weird." he heaved a sigh, slightly out of breath. A hand gently brushed some brown strands from his forehead. Revealing the boy's turmoil filled eyes.  
  
"What's weird about it? That you actually like it?" A hand strolled down Sora's chest and lingered at the zipper of his jumper. Panic swarmed down him faster than a run away train.  
  
"I'm scared." Sora concluded out of no where, looking into Sephiroth's green eyes carefully. He had a feeling what was about to happen. And he'd never done it before.  
  
"First times.." he slowly unzipped the zipper. "...can be scary." Seph paused. "But you do trust me, right?"  
  
"..Yeah.." uncertainty seeped through his answer. Sephiroth caught on to it.  
  
"Sora, I would never hurt you. I want you to belong to me." he confessed. The cat was out the bag now. Sora eyes grew wide with shock. What did he mean by that?  
  
"Belong to you..?.." he said hoarsely. "I don't get it, Sephiroth."  
  
Leaning down, he gave him a long gentle kiss on the forehead. "You'll understand someday." He got off him and walked to the door. He screwed up, big time. He actually has fallen for the boy. He'd never expected that. Was it a punishment for his past crimes? Or not going to jury duty? Opening the door, he stopped. "Take your time leaving." He replied, breaking his rule of eye contact. He then left. 


	5. Chapter 5: Escape

My Secret Obsession By: Angelistical06  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Kingdom Hearts characters! I'm not making a profit either, so no suing for you!  
  
Chapter 5: Escape  
  
'What was I thinking?! That was so stupid! What's wrong with me?!' Sephiroth mentally bashed himself. He sat high up in the abandoned bleachers of the Olympic Coliseum, not wanting any company what's so ever. He stared outward towards the empty arena, where he once fought the boy. He regretted that day, the day he met him. Thanks to him, he's developing feelings. Which in Sephiroth's eyes is a sign of weakness.  
  
A figure slowly came into view, a somewhat familiar figure. He couldn't make out his face, but the person stepped into the arena as if he was challenging him. Sephiroth snicker absent mindedly. Who dared to challenge him? The figure held out an arm, beckoning him. "You got some nerve..." he murmured. He wasn't in the mood for fighting, but then again it might me a good way to ventilate some anxiety. Sephiroth stood to his feet, letting the sunlight shine brightly behind him. A long shadow cascaded downward, creating fear in any normal challenger of his. But this challenger wasn't normal. "Fine...since you want to die so badly." He walked down the steps, the figure came into view better and better. The person had short yellow hair, and seem to have an enormous sword. Of course Sephiroth's was longer, but not as wide. Finally, he made it to the last step, but his smug attitude slowly drained away as he recognized the fighter. "It's...you." He quickly regained his smug outlook.  
  
"Surprise." The yellow hair fighter smiled.  
  
Sora fastened his boot up and grabbed his jacket. 'I gotta find him.' He thought as he hurried out the room and down the hall of the hotel.  
  
"Sora!! Hyuk! Sora!" The dog companion called after him.  
  
"Not now. I'm in a hurry."  
  
"Where were you last night? Donald got this message about another world we have to check out." Goofy went on.  
  
Sora stopped. "When? Right now?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I can't! Not now anyways. I have something important to take care of." Sora panicked. He didn't want to leave now, not like this. Without knowing just what the hell was going on.  
  
"But, why?" The dog asked, huffing tiredly.  
  
"I'm busy! I'll catch up with you two later, ok?" Sora ran off, leaving his partner behind.  
  
"Gwarsh..."  
  
"So, aren't you going to fight me?" Cloud asked interrupting Sephiroth confused glare.  
  
"If you're ready to die, I'm ready to fight." He stepped into the arena, and the automatic boundary sprang up. He was about to draw his masamune when Cloud suddenly tossed his sword aside. It slid down the marble floors and into the invisible boundary. "What are you doing?"  
  
"No weapons."  
  
Seph laughed. "You're an arrogant one. But, have it your way.." He tossed his sword aside too. 'This should be interesting.' a smile slowly appeared on his face. Cloud was watching him carefully, as if he didn't trust him or... because he liked the way his face looked. Neither of them was sure what the reason was.  
  
"You gonna stare all day or come at me?" The yellow hair man spoke softly.  
  
"Ladies first." The silver haired one shot back. With or without weapons, this was a handicap match. Cloud didn't budge, he was waiting for an attack so he could counter. Sephiroth wasn't going to fall for that one. "Looks like you need some motivation.." a small emblem of fire flickered at Cloud's feet.  
  
"Ahh! Damn it!" He stomped the fire out, forgetting about his enemy. Looking back up in time for a flying kick in the face. He flew backwards and into the invisible boundary. Sephiroth sighed with boredom.  
  
"Listen, come back when you're worth my time." He turned his back on him.  
  
Cloud sat up, wiping some dust off himself. "Well, I wasn't the one beat by a kid. So are you worth mine?" He looked over his shoulder at him.  
  
"You know, blood and dirt looks good on you." He was pissed now. Actually he wasn't really going to kill him, just beat him up a little. But now it's different.  
  
Cloud got up slowly, smiling pleasantly. "Everything looks good on you."  
  
"..Say what?-" He was caught off guard and received a blow in the jaw. Stumbling back, he caught his balance. "What did you just say?" he rubbed his jaw. That kind of hurt.  
  
"It's so easy to throw you off your guard." He walked towards him. Sephiroth stared in shock or amazement. Maybe a mixture of both. "I meant what I said."  
  
"S-shut up! Getaway from me!" Seph dived for the nearest sword; Cloud's. Grabbing it, he tried to get back on his feet, but under-estimated the weight of it. Hit by a few second delay, Cloud was able to pin him down.  
  
"Trying to kill me with my own sword? That's not nice." He whispered, looking deeply into his green eyes.  
  
"What are you doing? Kill me." Sephiroth smirked. "You might never get another chance like this." Honestly, he was becoming lost in his most hated adversary's eyes. He never noticed how blue they were...  
  
"Why would I want to kill you?" His eyes pleaded to be kissed by him.  
  
"Because if you don't, I'll just kill you." Sephiroth ignored the unspoken cry for affection. Cloud gripped him tighter.  
  
"What does that...that kid have that I don't?!" he asked him suddenly. Was it that obvious to him?  
  
Sephiroth tensed under him. "Shut up! Just. Shut. Up." He adverted his eyes from the misty blue ones that burned unto him.  
  
"Tell me!" He punched Seph's side in frustration. He deserved him! Not some little brat with a key!  
  
The silver haired one was becoming impatience with Cloud's childish desires. "Sounds like someone has a crrruusssshh. That's really cute and all, but I don't have time for this." He tried to get up, but was forced back down.  
  
"It's more than a simple crush. We belong together." Cloud bargained. "I know you feel it too. Stop fighting it."  
  
"I have nothing to fight!" he argued as he sneaked and reached for the sword once more. "I don't feel that way!"  
  
"You can't lie to me, I see right through you!" Cloud shouted back, bringing himself closer.  
  
"Get out of your wishful thinking, you fool. It'll get you killed." He brought the sword up and right into Cloud's side. Well, it would've been his side if he didn't catch Sephiroth's arm in time.  
  
"I told you, I see right through you." He whispered to the villain, bring his lips centimeters from Sephiroth's. He smiled gently as he felt Seph's rapid breathing against his own, calmer breathing. "What's the matter? Frightened?"  
  
"You think you're so smart, don't you?" Sephiroth whispered back.  
  
"I got you cornered don't I?" He grinned, giving him a peck on the lips. Sephiroth smirked.  
  
You want to play?...Let's play.' He thought. Reaching for his sides, Seph pulled him completely on top of him. Giving he a deep kiss. Cloud quivered in delight as he returned the kiss. Stealthily, he reached and retrieved a hidden dagger strapped to his leg. Smiling into the kiss, he rolled them over, putting Cloud at the bottom. 'This was too easy...' Sephiroth pulled himself from the kiss, breathing hard. Cloud laid there in a daze, complete bliss. Seph placed a slow kiss on his neck to further intoxicate the guy. Then gripping the small dagger, he jammed it into Cloud's chest. Cloud tensed and released a silent scream of terror. Red liquid gushed out and hit Sephiroth's smiling face. "Isn't this what you wanted?!" He jammed it in further, loving the look of fear and pain on his face.  
  
"NNNooooo!!" Sora screamed and flew into the barrier just to be violently flung back into the stands.  
  
"Sora?" Sephiroth got up slowly, fear streaked down his face.  
  
"Aaaww, man." Cloud pulled the dagger out and reached into his shirt, pulling out a hand full of busted ketchup packets. "I was saving those.."  
  
Sora sat up holding his head in pain. He'd forgotten all about the invisible barrier thingy, all he saw was Sephiroth making out and then killing Cloud. "They were right! You ARE a monster!" Sephiroth walked up to the boundary, placing a hand against it.  
  
"No, I'm not! You don't understand!" A rare sadden look covered his ketchup splattered face. "It's not what it seems. Just let me-"  
  
"No! Stay away from me!" Sora shouted in agony. He was so lost, first he's introduced to all these weird feelings then he's shot down and left alone to deal with them. Not cool at all. "So were you just waiting to do the same to me?" he sniffed a tear away.  
  
"Never. I care about you." He confessed for a second time today. The boundary faded away and he stepped from the arena towards Sora.  
  
"Stay away!" Sora pointed his keyblade at him. He stopped.  
  
"Sora, just put it down. We can talk about this. Right?" He held his hand out to him with a reassuring smile.  
  
"If we did have anything to talk about, it would be awfully hard with blood all over your face!" Sora barked.  
  
Sephiroth placed a finger his cheek and wiped some off. Frowning at the consistency of the liquid, he growled inwardly. "Cloud! You joke!"  
  
"What? I like ketchup." He shrugged.  
  
"Ketchup?" Sora peeped, lowering the weapon.  
  
"Yeah." Sephiroth placed a hand on top of Sora's head, gently roughing up his hair a little. Sora felt weak in the knees. Was he falling for this guy? I think so. He dropped his keyblade and hugged him. The older guy returned the hug tightly.  
  
"I am still standing here, you know?" Cloud folded his arms. "Can I have a hug too?"  
  
Sighing, Sephiroth looked down at the brunette. "Should I?"  
  
"Uh-huh! Just once though." Sora laughed. Sephiroth let him go, and turned to face Cloud.  
  
"You ready?" He smiled.  
  
"As always!" Cloud laughed and ran towards him...right into a flaming wall of heat. "Aaaahhhh!!!" He collapsed to the ground, rolling himself out. 


	6. Chapter 6: Back For The Last Time

My Secret Obsession By: Angelistical06  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Kingdom Hearts characters! I'm not making a profit either, so no suing for you!  
  
Chapter 6: Back For The Last Time

"Hey Seph, you listening?"  
  
"Huh? Uh, yeah...I heard you." He answered quickly. Truthfully, he hadn't heard a word the man said. He was lost in his own thoughts that seemed to endlessly haunt him. Sora had left months ago, 6 to be exact. And Sephiroth couldn't help but worry if he'd ever return. He swore up and down he would, but maybe he's forgotten about poor Seph. Or worse...  
  
"There you go again. Did you hear ANYTHING I just said?!" The blonde other complained. He was really trying to have a conversation with him for the last ten minutes. It was like trying to talk to a wall, a relatively attractive wall.  
  
"What?! Yes, I heard you." Sephiroth replied back rather annoyed. Cloud wouldn't even allow him to space out when he wanted to.  
  
"Then what did I just say?" Cloud folded his arms across his chest triumphantly. He knew he got him now. Sephiroth sat there silently on the steps next to Cloud trying to conjure up bits and pieces of the convo. "Well?"  
  
The silver haired man laughed lightly. "What was the question again?" He knew how to get Cloud steamed and, well, he liked doing it. Cloud got up with a _hmph_ and began walking away. There's no way he was going to waste his time talking to a person who doesn't even take him seriously.  
  
"Hey, don't be that way." Sephiroth gently tugged him back by his cape thing. "I was only kidding." Cloud fumbled back clumsily into his friend's lap.  
  
"Not so rough, people will wonder!" He blushed.  
  
Sephiroth looked around the always empty courtyard. "Uh, what people? Besides...you like it rough." Cloud smiled up at him, not moving from his spot. He was happy he'd finally won over the Great Sephiroth. Took him long enough, even though he mostly used the fact that Seph was lonely from the brat's absence.  
  
'Alls fair in love and war.' He thought smugly as a breeze swept past them, blowing silver strands in the air. Silence crept into the atmosphere, and Sephiroth was back into his depressing thoughts of Sora. Cloud could tell and not only from the sadden look in his eyes. "You're thinking about him, aren't you?" he decided to confront him.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Sora. Why do you do this to yourself? You know-"  
  
"Yes I know he's not coming back!" Sephiroth snapped. He was tired of hearing that, thinking that. "Must you always remind me?" He stood up, dropping Cloud to the ground.  
  
The smaller one got up dusting himself off. "Well excuse the hell outta me! I didn't notice I was _reminding _you!" The taller man sighed briefly. Here comes the fussing. "I wasn't trying to be insensitive. I just don't want you all depressed..." his little speech was cut short by a tight hug.  
  
"Sorry about snapping like that. I'm just on the edge today." Seph nuzzled his hair, making Cloud weak in the knees. "Forgive me?"  
  
"Uh-huh." he squeaked.  
  
"Yo, big guy!" The petite goat man called from the doors. Sephiroth turned from Cloud. "Hey Seph! You got a challenger!"  
  
"Alright..alright..." he faced Cloud again. "Another uneventful fight, I'll be back in five minutes...." He smiled. "Or less, depends on how I feel." Cloud nodded. He knew he'd probably play around with the poor guy then crush him when he least expected it.  
  
"Have fun." He waved him away and sat back down on the steps. 'This is perfect!' his thoughts flowed in while looking at the clear blue sky. 'Hopefully the little brat died from his battle with whatever..' A malevolent smile crawled across his face while leaning back. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, hoping that Sephiroth finishes whoever he's fighting off quickly. He could use some alone time with him.  
  
After a few minutes the sound of gates being opened echoed through the courtyard, accompanied by heavy footsteps. "Could you walk a little lighter? I'm trying to rest here." he called out to the person without caring who it was. The footsteps became lighter and a few seconds later he could feel the presence of someone looking down on him.  
  
"Snoozing out here are we?" a familiar voice laughed at him. A little TOO familiar for Cloud's liking. Opening an eye he froze in terror at the person standing above him. "Nice to see you too, Cloud. Where's Seph?"  
  
He shot up. "What are you doing here?! You're suppose to be dead!" Sora laughed.  
  
"I was? Wow, I'm lucky then." his voice somewhat lower than it was last time he was there. He'd grown a tad bit taller, muscular, even his hair was longer. Cloud was furious! He KNEW Sephiroth would go berserk seeing him. And Cloud would go forgotten about, again.  
  
"Uh, Seph left." he lied. "You should...go find him! Now! Hurry go find him!" He pushed Sora towards the exit.  
  
"Hey-! Cut it out!" He stopped him. "I know he's here."  
  
"Nun-uh!" Cloud proclaimed. Sora gave the yeah-right-I-don't-believe-you glare to the silly blonde. "Fine! So he is! But I was just trying to protect you..."  
  
"Protect me from what?"  
  
"He's moved on! I mean you leave him all alone for a half year and you expect him to still be single?" Sora pouted. "Sorry kiddo that's not how it works." he gave Sora a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.  
  
"Who's he with now? I mean..." Sora trailed off sadly. "Is he happy?"  
  
"Damn straight he's happy. 'Cus he's with me." Cloud smiled proudly.  
  
"Seriously, who's he with?" Sora began again.  
  
"I was serious. He's mine now, so scram." A loud noise broke the tension as they spun around in time to see Sephiroth scrambling out the lobby and collapsing to the ground.  
  
"Sephiroth!" they called in unison while racing to his side.  
  
"Seph! What happened?! Seph!" Cloud frantically shook the unconscious body. A quiet smile appeared across his face as he opened an eye.  
  
"Got ya." he whispered. Cloud sat there red with rage. It was rare to see him pull a prank but that one wasn't funny. Sora didn't think so either.  
  
"Did you actually think-" The older one cut himself off as he noticed something wasn't quite right with that picture. There were two highly pissed off faces instead of one. His eyes widen with shock when he realized who it was. It was his beloved.. "Sora?!" He sat straight up in confusion and awe.  
  
"You shouldn't scare us-..I mean Cloud like that." Sora got to his feet, holding back the urge to embrace him.  
  
"When did you get here?... Are you ok? Where did you go? Did you forget about me?" The questions seemed to spill out of Sephiroth as anxiety clung to his every word.  
  
"Slow down there, Seph. You'll blow a fuse." Sora grinned his trademark grin. He was anxious too, but he knew better than to just fall into the older man's arms. He's moved on. Sora knew little about relationships, but he followed his gut feeling.  
  
Sephiroth stood up with Cloud at his side. It pained Sora to see them so close together. "You've grown a lot since I last saw you." Sephiroth placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. Cloud rolled his eyes.  
  
"Not really." Sora answered distantly. He wanted to tell Sephiroth that he hadn't changed a bit. That he still had the same beautiful face as always. His heart ached with remorse. He had to know if it Cloud was right. Had Sephiroth really moved on with out him?  
  
"Is it true?" his lips asked involuntarily. Cloud shifted closer to Sephiroth, not liking where this conversation was going.  
  
"Is...what true?" Sephiroth asked him, taking a step closer to him.  
  
"Uh, nothing! Nothing at all. Well I'm beat. I'll be at the hotel...just dropped by to say hi. So, hi!" He laughed it off and ran in the opposite direction, feeling like a complete idiot.  
  
"Guess he's over you...eh, Seph?" Cloud asked, hoping to get him to believe it.  
  
"Looks like it. Whatever." he shrugged, holding up his usual non-emotional act. Deep down, he knew something wasn't right.

(later on)

Sora laid in his bed for hours. He had taken a hot shower which usual knocks him right into snooze land but things were different. The room had slowly changed from light to dark as night crept in. Even that wasn't enough to settle his thoughts. 'Am I depressed?' He turned over for the hundredth time. 'Is Sephiroth really done with me?' He gripped his pillow and closed his eyes. Only to see the face of the man he loved so much....Thump! His eyes shot back open. Something made a noise in his room and he was the only one there.  
  
"Who's there?" He called out into the darkness. His eyes finally adjusted to the dark, allowing himself to see the soft glow of silver hair in the dim moonlight. "Sephiroth?"  
  
"You should really put your shoes to the side. I nearly broke my neck." The dark figure stepped closer, his eyes glowing radiantly.  
  
"I call it a homemade burglar alarm. What are you doing here?" Sora pulled the sheets higher to his face. He didn't want Sephiroth to notice how much he was blushing, even though it was pretty dark.  
  
"You seemed...so remote earlier today. I wanted to know if everything was alright." Sephiroth sat at the edge of his bed. "How was your journey?" his voice flowed calmly. It resurrected old feelings within Sora, making him become bashful.  
  
"It-it was cool. Yeah, saving the universe and all..." He mumbled on absent mindedly. "And...what have you been doing?" 'Other than finding new boyfriends...' Sora added on in his thoughts. 'Wait, we weren't ACTUALLY together... or were we?...' He hit the back of his head against the headboard in frustration. Sephiroth sat quiet, observing Sora's self-abuse.  
  
"You ok?...Is this a bad time?"  
  
Sora rubbed his head. "I'm fine!" he pouted, wringing a smile from his company. "But don't you have a boy-toy to get back to?" Sephiroth sat with a puzzled face, well, Sora imagined a puzzled face on him because he couldn't really see his features in the dark.  
  
"You mean...Cloud?" He laughed softly. The brunette frowned. What was so funny?  
  
"Yes, Cloud. I never imagined you two...together without someone getting...decapitated." Seph scooted closer to him, a relieved smile shining brightly in the moonlight.  
  
"Is that what's this is all about?" He eyed him deeply. Sora sunk deeper into the covers.  
  
"Well, yeah." he peeped from under them.  
  
'So...he still wants me? Thank God!' He pulled the covers from over Sora. "Cloud could _never_ be what you are to me." Sora eyed him strangely, confused and slightly allayed.  
  
"Then why have you left me for him?" He replaced the covers over his self; just to have them removed once more.  
  
"I never left you! I mean...Cloud was my comfort. I needed something to fill the void." Sephiroth answered, stroking the key bearer's face gently. Sora smiled and held his gloved hand to his face. It felt cool to his cheek, but it wasn't unwanted.  
  
They sat there like that for a moment, just enjoying each other presence. The room wasn't as dark anymore to Sora; maybe it was because he had his Sephiroth with him. Or maybe because he was fully adjusted to the low light shining through his balcony doors. Sephiroth dazed out the windows in some faraway thought. He looked lost to Sora, uncertain or in some mental conflict. Sora sat up, bringing his knees to his chest, resting his head against the older man's shoulder.  
  
"Seph?" He whispered.  
  
"Hmm?" Sephiroth replied, still gazing out the window.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Sora twirled a strand of his silver hair around his pinky.  
  
A lot of things." He turned to him. "Like if I were to kiss you, would you still turn red?" Sora laughed briefly. He remembered their first kiss and how nervous he was.  
  
"Only one way to find out, huh?" Sora leaned upward and placed his lips against Sephiroth's. It felt like an eternity since he felt lips touching his own. The kiss grew passionate as his silver haired lover responded, yet breaking it as quickly as it began.  
  
"Don't worry, Seph. I'm ready." Sora reassured him. Sephiroth smiled, watching him lay back and gestured him to follow.  
  
"Are you sure?" He removed a glove and trailed his hand down Sora's bare chest and to the rim of his shorts. He had a feeling that Sora _was_ ready for a physical relationship, but nothing too advanced. It's better to break him in slowly. The smaller other nodded carefully, fighting off a tremble. He yearned for this moment. Only in his dreams was he able to have Sephiroth in an intimate way. It's funny how something he so feared, can come back so desired.  
  
He watched as Sephiroth removed his own shirt and return to his lips. Sora closed his bright blue eyes, following the flow of the kiss. He felt the ex- general smile into the kiss as he ran his still gloved hand up Sora's thigh and under the shorts. The brunette jumped slightly at the gentle touches he was receiving below his waist. Sephiroth, loving the sighs and whimpers Sora was making, decided to trail kisses down his neck. He wanted to hear every sound that escaped his bright eyed lover.  
  
Growing unbearably hard himself, he striped off Sora's shorts completely. Sora smiled, as his arousal brushed against Seph's abdomen. Sending a request for a climax. Providing another deep kiss, Sephiroth rapidly delivered a mind blowing hand-job with his gloved hand, wanting to see Sora cum. And he did, Sora went right over the edge and through the rainbow, ejecting his seed over Sephiroth's glove and abs. Sora immediately blushed and apologized for the mess.  
  
"How do you manage to stay so unscarred?" Sora admired while trying to brush some of the white stuff off him.  
  
"It's just the way I heal. Nothing special really." He replied undoing his own pants a bit. Grinning devilishly, Sora took the chance to slip a hand down it Seph's pants, gripping on to his lover's hardened member. The elder moaned out in pleasurable shock, feeling dominant, Sora wrestled his way on top of Sephiroth, and little by little imitated the loving gestures he endured.  
  
"Sora.." he called breathlessly. Each hand movement given onto him sent thrills through his body. Who knew Sora would be so skilled? Sephiroth desperately gripped the tangled sheets around them, tensed, and climaxed with a sigh. Sora mentally high-fived himself.  
  
"Did I do a good job?" Sora purred and laid on Seph's chest sleepily.  
  
He ran a hand through his hair with a grin. "Definitely." Sora smiled at his accomplishment, finding himself playing with silver tresses. Sephiroth pulled the covers over them and tenderly rubbed the smaller one's back. Figuring he was tired and wanted to rest. After a minute or two, Sora's eyes became heavy. All their fun had indeed tired him out.  
  
"Good night, Seph." he murmured and fell asleep.  
  
Sephiroth folded his arms behind his head and heaved a heavy sigh, back in his hidden thoughts. Clearly he was through with Cloud. But what to do about him and Sora now? 'This is more than a little obsession now...' He glanced down at the sleeping Sora on his chest and smiled.  
  
"I love you." He whispered to the brunette. "...And if you love me too, don't wake up." Sora exhaled deeply in his sleep, still clutching the silver strands in his hand. Not showing any signs of waking and objecting to the statement. Content, Sephiroth drifted off to sleep too.

THE END

* * *

Author Note:  
  
Thanks for reading! And sorry it took so long! School's a pain. I hoped you liked reading my story...I found it a little difficult to write, but most my stories are u.u . I was in debate about splitting this chapter in 2 or not because it turned out so long. But I decided to make the last one a long one. Plz R&R! Thanks again! 


End file.
